


Say My Name.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Karasuno, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Team, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Teenage Dorks, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Volley Dorks, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, daisuga - Freeform, draw tanaka like one of your french girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Based on this prompt:Click Here For Blog.Daichi:*sneezes*Suga:Bless you.Daichi:I’m already blessed by everyday I spend with you.Suga:Daichi…Daichi:Suga…Tanaka:Tanaka





	Say My Name.

Daichi released an echoing sneeze into the crook of his elbow, silently scolding himself for forgetting his jacket this morning and hoped he isn’t catching a cold. The sound drew some head turning but not enough to distract from the three or three game the others had going.

“Bless you,” Suga sang as he came up beside him, knudging Daichi in the side. A wide, lopsided, toothy grin spread across his face. Daichi grinned back at him just as widely a small huff leaving him from the nudge he received. The rest of the team was far enough away he figured it would be safe to let out his playful side, something he tried not to show during practices or games because it was rather unprofessional for a Captain. Already stringing together a sappy, beyond cheesy line to tease his boyfriend with he turned his body more towards Suga to look at him properly.

“I’m already blessed by everyday I spend with you,” he’d lowered his voice to sound as teasing and honeyed as possible. A satisfied chuckle leaving his lips at how pink Suga suddenly turned, obviously not expecting this particular side of Daichi to show up while at practice.

“Daichi…” Suga breathed out his name with just a hint of amusement mixing in with the soft, melting tone of his voice.

“Suga…” Daichi started to lean in, fully intending to tease him a bit more with the plan of only going close enough so Suga would feel his breath ghost over his lips before pulling away and acting like nothing happened. That had been the plan anyways, until…

“Tanaka!” Until Tanaka suddenly slid across the floor to land in front of them. Falling down to the floor until he was laying his head in his hand, elbow to the gym floor, stretched out like he was waiting for one of them to ’ _draw him like he was one of their French girls_ ’.

Suga hid a snort behind his hand and Daichi felt his lip twitch as he raised an eyebrow. Both men were blushing but obviously acting like they weren’t just caught in a moment.

“Noya!” as usual it didn’t take long before Noya slid across the floor as well, stopping in a kneeling position behind Tanaka’s back.

Hinata and Kageyama were suddenly running over as well fighting over who was supposed to go next until they both fell in a heap to Noya’s left.

“Dumbass!”

“Bakageyama!”

Suga barely hid his snorts of laughter behind his hands which were now pressed firmly against his mouth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Daichi knew if it wasn’t for Suga’s obvious amusement fueling his own the vein in his forehead would be throbbing right now.

Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita walked over together. Narita plopped down on the floor beside Noya’s right and leaned back on his hands, grinning closed mouth, in obvious amusement, as he gentle spoke his own name. Ennoshita sighed but sat down next to Tanaka’s head, flicking him on the forehead and informing him he’d be getting an extra day of tutoring for starting this which left Tanaka groaning but saying ’ _unfair Ennoshita, but totally fucking worth the look on Daichi’s face_ ’.

“Least you kept your shirt on this time baldy,” Kinoshita threw at Tanaka as he sat in the front of the group and laid back against Tanaka, his head laying on Noya’s shoulder. Tanaka grunted in response before lifting a hand and pointing towards the figure laying on him.

“Kino- _shit_ -a,” that earned him a light smack upside the head from both Kinoshita and Ennoshita. Suga was now openly laughing at the group, gripping his sides, while Daichi gave up and groaned into his hands.

Yamaguchi skipped over to the group, pulling Yachi, who was beyond red and stuttering, behind him, singing both their names out before spinning around and waving his free arm towards Tsukishima who looked confused and horrified at the same time.

“No,”

“But Tsukki!”

“Tch. No,”

“Sorry Tsukki,” it was then that their coach finally had enough and walked over to the group now huddled in the far corner of the gym. Kiyoko was slowly waving at them from where she stood with Takeda.

“Hey! What, are we suddenly cheerleaders?! Get back to practice!” Daichi thanked him for stepping in and ending the scene for him, that he honestly started but he’ll never admit that out loud. Suga will definitely bring it up later though.

Daichi turned around to grab his water bottle and take a quick swig before going back to practice along with everyone else who had already shuffled away when he nearly ran into someone. Looking up he saw the impossibly red face of Asahi just staring straight ahead. 

’ _Oops… Forgot he was right behind me…_ ’

“Um,” he began to apologize for clearly embarrassing his friend when Asahi straightened at the sound of his voice, locked eyes with Daichi and literally squeaked out-

“Asahi!” he squeaked it out but he did it so loudly that everyone heard. The sound of laughter filled the gym, along with more yelling from Ukai, as Asahi groaned and curled in on himself. Daichi gently patted him on the back telling him it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Couldn’t sleep so… I wrote this instead XD I don’t think I forgot anybody… *flops*  
> I'll be able to respond to comments when I'm back home in a few days! Until then I'll probably be doing drabbles/tumblr fics since I don't have my other stuff with me.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)~


End file.
